


It Will Always Be The Same

by eretree



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretree/pseuds/eretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They worry because they care. They care because they love. And their love is unbreakable.<br/>______</p>
<p>The legends save Nyssa from a dungeon and she joins them with their quest.<br/>She keeps a secret from Sara but they still continue united as ever.<br/>Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Always Be The Same

It felt like it had never felt before. Her hands on her back, holding her tight as if she was to afraid to let her go again. Nothing came easy for them anymore, death, sorrow, blood, all of it followed them wherever they went. Nothing was the same anymore, she was still her Nyssa, her beloved, but she was different, like something hurt her in the wrong way. She _was_ afraid to let go of her, she _was_ afraid she'd end up without her like ever before. Somehow, life always separated them and somehow, they always found way back to eachother. That's just who they were, two girls, women you shall say, living together, being together as one.  
It _did_ feel like it had never felt before. Her warm breath touching the skin below her ear just hitting the right spot, to be honest, every pot on Sara's body became the right spot when her breath landed on it. She held her tight and made sure she fell asleep in her arms. She missed the way Nyssa's hair always fell right in her eyes, she missed the way she'd kick her every once and then when she was asleep, she missed it. She was sure to never let her go again. It just didn't feel right.

  
It has been a long time since they had last seen eachother. Well, it has been a little more time for Nyssa. Through her life, she had met a lot of people, she had loved a handful of them, some of them short, dark haired, some of them bad, some of them heroes, yes, she loved them all, but not once in her lifetime had she doubted her love for the blonde.  
Her life has been all about power, survival, and with Sara is all about love. All about happines that brings it with it. It was hurrendous, to say the least, when Sara left,

and then came back,

then died,

and came back again,

just to leave her again.

It broke Nyssa, it made her feel pain she never thought a person was capable of feeling. She was trained to ignore pain, to ignore all the bad and focus on the goal, but with Sara gone, there _was_ no goal for her.  
Nyssa woke up to the sound of Sara snoring, for Nyssa, that was the most beautiful sound a human can make. It reminded her of their time together when they were just training for the leauge. How simpler everything seemed to be back than. But with this whole secret around Nyssa, the secret of Laurel's death she vowed to protect from Sara, nothing seemed simple. Everytime they touched it felt exactly like fire- warm and protective and yet it felt like burns, like the whole thing will burn her inside out.

  
She made Gideon make them breakfast. A plate of scrambled eggs for each and french fries, in memory of Laurel. It was funny how Sara's laugh felt so familiar to her.  It had always been on the back of her mind, sure she hadn't heard it in ages, but in reality she knew it by heart. She still knew all of Sara's quirky habbits and she still knew how to swoon the lady with just one look.

  
When they found her she was laying in the dungeon and the first face she had seen in ages was Sara's. She had always been grateful for the blonde to had entered her life, she had saved her life a couple of times, but without her she wasn't even living. Sara had cuts and bruises all over her face, blood was running out of her nose and Nyssa was pretty sure the ones fighting gainst her had it _way_ worse. She was still her beloved, the one who left her more times she could count and who came back every single time. The inevitable one.

  
They were standing, sitting, listening to Rip talk about some plan Nyssa wasn't too interested in, to be honest, the only thing she _was_ interested in was Sara. She was very interested in how her hair smelled like, how soft her hands were or even how they would feel inside her again. She wasn't paying any attention so she accidentaly agreed to help Rip with some mission. After some time with Sara arguing that she should stay on the ship and recover she was sent to Sara's room and waited untill the team returned.  
She didn't have to wait long, they came back, 15 minutes into their mission, with some unexpected guests they locked up. Nyssa made sure to check on them every now and the, after all they were still human. Sara came back too. She still didn't really believe it was her, not just some other girl Nyssa was with in order to replace Sara, it was Sara. That made her days a whole lot better, just knowing that, at least for now, she has her Sara back.

  
She made Len vow to keep her safe, and she made her vow to come back to her when everything is over. They played Risk, Len, Mick, Sara, Jax even Kendra joined, while Ray and Martin were too busy arguing about who the best Skywalker is (Ray picked Anakin and Stein lost his shit). Nyssa was loosing hard since she couldn't really concentrate properly, all of her attention was turned towards Sara, once again. She listened to her voice, how it sounded like the vioces she had heard when she was in the dungeons for too long, the voices that always made her feel less alone, less lonely. The game was over and she had to comfort Sara after her epic defeat from Mick, the girl didn't take board games easily.

  
It felt like it had never before. Her hands, tangled up in her long dark locks, used to travel all over her body. Her lips, placing kisses all over her neck, burning from all the love she still had to offer. It was different, not worse but different. There was barely any alone time since they found each other again, the only time they were separated was when Sara had to leave for the mission. She made sure Gideon didn't leave Nyssa off the ship so she would be safe and, more importantly, still there when she came back. She didn't want to exist in a place, time, where there would be no Nyssa, no, not anymore. She finally got her back and she sure as hell didn't want to lose her all over again.  
It _did_ feel like never before. That's because it wasn't like ever before. There were no »goodbye« or »stay safe« or »keep your seatbelt on!« or »Rip is dead if he makes you do that again«. They weren't used of expressing so much worry for eachother. They knew they were very capable of defending themselves and eachother. They knew how to survive. But they also knew it was difficult and they knew every day could be their last. So they made sure they wasted everybody's time with their secret »I love you«'s and constant worry that today was their last day.

  
They made sure their life was filled with love for eachother and for themselves.  
She still hadn't told Sara about Laurel. She still had that secret to protect. It killed her everytimes Sara talked about her, everytime she said how much she misses her, how she couldn't wait to see her again. It killed her. She loved Laurel. Like a sister, like a friend, and she loved Sara. She felt for her. She felt like she did when Laurel died. She wanted to say something but she knew she couldn't. She owed to protect it and the people she vowed to were much bigger than her wishes, but their love was even bigger. So she told her. How everyone said goodbye to her, how she had been too late to see her one last time before she died. How her father came and asked her to help him, how she wanted to bring her back and blamed herself for destroying the pit. She told her everything and for a while it felt like the world lost both Lance sisters.

  
When she told her, it felt like it had never felt before. She felt for her. She felt every ounce of Sara's pain. It broke Sara completely. Nyssa made sure Laurel was being thought off often. She put up some photos of her and aksed the team to say a word or two about her or Sara or about anything really that would help Sara say goodbye to the big sister she always wanted to protect. After a while Sara started eating again. She made herself some scrambled eggs and ate next to a picture of Laurel. She didn't want to believe it was real. Nobody did. Nyssa would sometimes eat with them, but she respected Sara's private time with her sister. She understood the pain.

  
Sara's father came to the ship while they were on a mission. He brought a picture of Laurel and an old teddy bear for Sara to have. Nyssa watched as her beloved cryed into her father's shoulders. She knew she loved her when even her tears felt like her most treasure possesion. Dad joined Sara, Laurel and Nyssa for dinner. They chatted a while and joked about all the weird things Laurel has done. Like her hair in high school.

Or dating Oliver.

And then dating him again.

  
The team did another of their game nights. This time everyone participated, even Rip. This time, Nyssa wasn't preoccupied with looking at Sara since she knew she would always come back to her.  
They played Risk again and when Sara started doing poorly, she flipped the game over and they started playing charades. Nyssa and Sara teamed up with Kendra and Jax and they brought their a-game and crushed their opponent. Sara laughed for the longest of times and Nyssa was over the top to see her beloved so happy after all this time.

  
It took some time for Sara to realize her sister really is gone. They were closing in on Vandal and all this time she had been thinking that when it is all over she doesn't have a good reason to return home. Nyssa is right beside her, Laurel is dead, what else is she supposed to do? Rip showed her a video of her father in the present time. He was looking at the picture, the one where it was him and Laurel and Sara with the awful hair. She realised she had something to come back to. Her father, team Arrow, her mother, all of the people she loved, all of them needed her. All of them were their for her to come back to.

  
Rip asked her to do a special mission. They located Savage and she and Nyssa needed to get Kendra near him. There were more than 150 soldiers defending him and they had to fight them off while Kendra killed Savage. After Snart and Mick finished with their task they were more than happy to help them fight and kill them. It didn't take long for all four of them to get rid of them, especially after Rip joined in and Firestorm burned some.

  
The day came. Vandal was defeated. And there she was again, the girl of her dreams, leaving her again. At least this time it was easier. She knew she would come back to hold her in her sleep, to caress her cheek, to kiss her neck and lips.

She knew she would come back to _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> dudes nyssara is seriously reuniting next episode  
> can someone make sure i am still alive by then  
> i will kill if i will have the episode spoiled  
> they are holding hands and they are hugging!! the day can't get better and it's 0:46 am  
> feel free to kudos, comment and check out my other stuff or talk to me on tumblr about how much dead you are because they are holding hands happyadcmentality.tumblr.com


End file.
